herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Pi
Cao Pi is Cao Cao's second son and successor and a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Upon the death of his half brother Cao Ang, he became the heir of Cao Cao. He accompanied his father during the invasion of Ji province and when he was the named is the king of Wei, he also waged a war of succession with his brother Cao Zhi. Cao Pi, astute man, ended up succeeding his father proclaiming himself as the prime minister of Han, king of Wei and Imperial Protector of Ji province. Shortly after his succession, Cao Pi formed the Wei kingdom dethroning Emperor Xian and becoming the first Wei emperor. Cao Pi was gave Sun Quan the title king of Wu whose kingdom he would later order invasion, shortly before ordering the invasion of the Shu kingdom. He was failed in both the invasions. He suspected that his brother Cao Zhang wanted to usurp the throne and made him poison when they played the Weiqi. After his failures of the conquest, Cao Pi persisted in returning to assault the Wu and personally participated in the invasion, but it was again defeated. After reigning for seven years, he became ill and summoned Sima Yi, Chen Qun, Cao Zhen, and Cao Xiu to his bedside, to whom he requested support for his heir Cao Rui. Cao Pi died at the age of 40, leaving an important imprint in history as a poet despite his famous military failures. Gallery Cao_Pi_-_Qing_SGYY.jpg|Cao Pi from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Cao_Pi_(ROTK11).png|Cao Pi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Caopi-rotk12.jpg|Cao Pi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Cao_Pi_(ROTK13).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII high rank portrait. Cao_Pi_(SSDO).png|Cao Pi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Cao_Pi_-_DW6.jpg|Cao Pi in Dynasty Warriors 6. Caopi-dw7art.jpg|Cao Pi in Dynasty Warriors 7. Caopi-dw8art.jpg|Cao Pi in Dynasty Warriors 8. Cao Pi - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Cao_Pi_(DW9).png|Cao Pi in Dynasty Warriors 9. Cao_Pi_Deified_Form_(WO4).png|Warriors Orochi 4 deified form. dae91ba1567dd0868fd29da9f744adb3.jpg|Cao Pi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). 2951063D26B9D433BE5CD3D1D65E7756936FE940_size14_w480_h360.jpeg|Cao Pi in Where The Legend Begins. Cao_Pi_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Cao Pi in Three Kingdoms (2010). 20180111006121.jpg|Cao Pi in The Advisors Alliance. 4690939-201812141923377030.jpg|Cao Pi in The Secret Dragon in the Abyss. Cao_Pi_Stage_Production_(DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai theater production photo. Cao Pi Stage Production 2 (DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai theater production photo. Trivia *Cao Pi is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Successors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Honest Category:Egomaniacs Category:Martyr Category:Military Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tragic Category:Casanova Category:Historical Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Political Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Martial Artists Category:Egalitarian Category:Wise Category:Harmonizers Category:Benefactors Category:Aristocrats Category:Classic Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Adventurers Category:Male Damsels Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Assistants Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti-Communists Category:Extremists Category:Wealthy Category:Feminists Category:Rescuers Category:Legacy Category:Bosses Category:Role Models Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists